


Claire

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Sometimes you just know.





	Claire

Seamus and Dean had been talking about it for ages. Today was finally the day. They were at the orphanage now. They were ready to be parents. Merlin knows they read every book they could find on the topic. They had gotten plenty of advice from friends and family. They were as ready as they ever were going to be.

Seamus had no doubt that he was the luckiest man in the world. He was married to his best friend, the man he had been in love with for ages. Seamus didn't say anything until after the war, after he almost lost Dean forever. That was the worst year of his life. Dean is no doubt his other half, together they were complete.

Together they would raise a child. They agreed on getting a baby so they would experience absolutely every aspect of child rearing. Knowing what they wanted they headed straight back to the babies. How were they supposed to decide? Seamus wanted to take them all home. 

After much contemplation they had settled on a little boy only a few months old. The adoption agent had left the room to get the paper work. They then heard a loud bang. The couple looked at eachother and decided to leave the room to investigate. 

There was where they saw her. A beautiful dark skinned little girl with pudding all over her face. The ceramic bowl was in pieces. She looked up at them with big brown eyes. That was when Seamus fell in love.

"Dean..." Seamus breathed out, absolutely at a loss for words.

Dean nodded and knelt down towards the girl. "Hi. My name is Dean what's your name?" He asked. Seamus felt his heart melt.

"Claire!" She declared proudly. A wonderfully perfect name.

"How old are you, Claire?" Dean asked.

"I'm five!" She declared, holding up five fingers. That day was the best day of Seamus' life.

\--------------------

(6 months later) 

Seamus had delayed his return to his job at the Ministry's magical anomalies department indefinitely. Dean went back to work after a few weeks. Seamus stayed with Claire.

Claire was a very curious girl, always getting into something. One day Claire got into some of Seamus' artifacts from work that he foolishly left lying around. The floor turned to ice and chaos ensued. Seamus was slipping and sliding around on the floor trying to figure out how to undo this effect. Seamus had absolutely lost his temper, like the irishman he is. 

That night Claire looked visibly upset when he was tucking her in. "Are you going to return me?" she asked quietly.

Seamus was shocked at this question. "Absolutely not! Never! I'm sorry I got so cross with you, but we will always want you allright? I need ypu to know that."

Claire smiled "Promise?"

"Promise." Seamus affirmed and wrapped her in a big hug.


End file.
